


[Podfic] Cold Splintering, Breaking

by WoollyLambdaPods



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Except not because Geralt runs cold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sharing Body Heat, Whump, creator's tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods
Summary: Creator's Summary:Jaskier is hurt. Geralt has to find a way to defeat the monster prowling outside before it is too late.-Jaskier’s breath was warm against his neck, faster and sharper than it should have been, heart beating sluggishly as the noise consumed every inch of Geralt’s being despite the storm raging outside.He was a Witcher. He wasn’t meant to have these attachments that wrapped around him like weeds, threatening to choke him with his own breath, and yet he succumbed to their embrace willingly.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020 Mystery Box: Team Sun





	[Podfic] Cold Splintering, Breaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Splintering, Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991782) by [QuickSilverFox3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3). 



[Cold Splintering, Breaking - Quicksilverfox3](https://soundcloud.com/philomena98/cold-splintering-breaking-quicksilverfox3/s-lZXTP3rQ4xK)


End file.
